


Love to Wake Up Next to You

by wiseplant



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, and some fluff because boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseplant/pseuds/wiseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joe is tired because Caspar can't keep it in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Wake Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this old vid from caspar's snapchat : youtu.be/qLmZhN6tetk?t=52s (the one at 0:52 just in case the link doesn't work properly) and my mind...went places don't judge me
> 
> the title is from zayn's pillowtalk :^)

 

 

 

The sun shined slightly through a gap in the curtains, the time was half pass six. The two boys lay pressed together, chest to back, spooning. Caspar had an arm wrapped tightly around the smaller brunet, big hand splayed across his stomach and hip. His faced was buried in the nape of his neck, snoring rather loudly and breathing out hot air onto him, which would have bothered the brunet any other time, but he didn't particularly mind it as it was a bit chilly in the flat and the days were growing colder as winter approached.

Joe abruptly awoken to the familiar feeling of Caspar's erection pressing up against his bum, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape, groaning slightly. His entire body dampening with sweat. Joe silently cursed Caspar for having the sex drive of a 16 year old boy. He already had his way with him just the night before.  
It was a blessing and a curse.

Caspar's giant hands gripped his hips tightly, pressing his now throbbing erection into him further. Joe sighed, trying to squirm out of his grip.  
  
"Really Caspar? We have a meeting in," he squinted at the clock on the bed side table. "Two hours! I'm tired, let me sleep."

"Joe..." he groaned. He nuzzled his face into Joe's neck, biting at the skin. Taking advantage of the smaller boy's sweet spot.

He felt his face grow warm as the blonde continued to mark his neck, growing weak in his lover's grasp.

Caspar's hands went under his shirt and found their way to his nipples, rubbing and pinching at them causing the brunet to arch slightly in his arms.  
He bit hard at his neck and the boy let out a whimper.

"Need you..." he grabbed Joe by his waist and pulled him on top of him in a straddling position.

"Caspar, we have-"

He cut him off with a forceful kiss to his mouth, lips moving heatedly against Joe's slowed lazy ones.

Caspar's hands find their way to his bum and Joe feels like he could get drunk off of the way he touches him, absolutely loving how rough he gets with him when he's turned on.

 _Sleep can wait_ , he thinks.

Joe kisses him back with just as much force, grinding their hips together.

Caspar flipped them over so that Joe was underneath him and settled in between his legs to rub at the brunet's member through his boxers, before pulling them down and tossing them on the floor.  
  
"Do you want me?" He asked, blue orbs gazing into his.  
  
Joe nodded his head, eyes glazed over and full of lust. Caspar really loved him like this, all needy and spread out just for him.

"You're so fucking beautiful." he mumbled.

He took his cock into his mouth, running his tongue against the tip. Joe let out a low whine in his throat and tangled his fingers into Caspar's blonde hair.  
He sucked him messily until Joe started trying to thrust up into his mouth, he gripped his hips and pushed him into the bed, going to mark up his neck again.

"Fuck- just do something already." Joe whined.  
  
Caspar grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table, flicking off the cap and proceeding to drizzle it on two of fingers and prodding at his entrance. He slipped in both of his fingers, Joe was already pretty stretched open from last night, but he decided to tease him a little bit. Loving the way he whimpers and whines for it.

He moved his fingers inside him, causing the boy to spread his legs wider, giving him more access.

Joe let out a needy moan when Caspar slipped in a third finger and started fucking his hole, rubbing against his prostate with his long fingers.

"Caspar, please." Joe panted.

He pulled his fingers out, ripping open a condom and sliding it on his member before aligning himself with Joe's entrance and pushing in.

The brunet sighed contentedly when Caspar bottomed out, he held onto his hips to steady himself as he let Joe get used to the stretch, not wanting to hurt him.

"Move already will you?" Joe said grumpily after a moment.

Caspar thrust into Joe harshly as he brought his hands down to grip Joe's thighs and dug his fingers into the soft flesh, groaning as his thrusts became rhythmic.  
  
The lovely noises of skin against skin and light moans and whimpers sounded throughout the flat, the distant sounds of early morning London traffic in the distance.

They relished in the feeling, eyes closed partly due to tiredness and being in a state of bliss.

Suddenly, he lifted Joe up and rolled them over, so Caspar was on his back and Joe was straddling his hips.

Joe rode him sloppily trying to find a way to position himself so Caspar's dick can rub against his prostate every time he brought his hips down. Caspar held him at the small of his back to help him along.  
  
He slowly began to lose rhythm and each stir of his hips were fast and desperate when Caspar started thrusting up into him, wrapping his long fingers around the boy's member to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Joe shuddered as he came onto Caspar's chest and hand, Caspar continuing to fuck him through his orgasm chasing his own finish. He moaned loudly into the brunet's neck as he released into the condom.

He gingerly pulled out and tossed the condom into the nearby bin, Joe collapsing partly on the blonde's chest, leg strewn over his own as their breathing began to even.  
Caspar thought about getting up to get a cloth to clean the both of them, or getting in the shower, But Joe was already asleep and disturbing his cute sleeping form may as well be a crime. Caspar drifted off to sleep, wrapping an arm around the warm weight on top him.

They had only slept for about half an hour more, and Joe was annoyed. He rolled off of Caspar as he smashed his face into his pillow and blindly reached for his phone to shut the ringing alarm off.

He kicked at Caspar's thigh. "Get up."  
  
Being the log he is, he didn't react at all. Joe rubbed at his eyes and lazily crawled out of bed. He took a pillow and launched it at Caspar's sleeping face.  
  
"Get up." he repeated. "We're gonna be late."  
  
The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at him with a glare and rolled over to his side.

Joe sighed and went into the en suite bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, he came back into the room to find Caspar in the same position he left him minutes ago.  
  
He smirked and smacked his bum. "Up and at 'em, sunshine. We literally have 10 minutes to be on a train or else we won't make it in time."

"Okay, I'm up!" he groaned.

He lazily got of bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he got out, Joe was already fully dressed with a bag packed and shoving clothes into his arms.

"Get dressed!"

Joe could be such a parent sometimes, but Caspar really doesn't know what he'd do without him.

So when they set off to walk the couple blocks down to the tube station, Caspar offered to give a sleepy, irritated Joe a piggyback ride all the way there. It was the least he could do, considering he's the reason he's tired in the first place.

When they finally made it to the packed tube station, Joe slid off of Caspar's back and held his hand instead. They passed by people holding brief cases and backpacks. Some laughed loudly with their friends, or sat quietly by themselves, nose in a book or on their phone, headphones plugged in, completely unaware of and not phased by the commotion around them. They made their way through the crowd and into a train.

They settled at a spot in front of a lady who appeared to be in her early forties, with a young kid sat beside her. She looked between their intertwined hands, giving them a disapproving look. The couple hardly noticed, too tired and wrapped up in each other to give her their attention.

Joe set his jacket and bag down and collapsed onto one of the seats, Caspar sitting opposite him.  
He scrolled through his phone with a sigh, contemplating taking a short nap since it would be about an hour or so until they arrived at their destination.  
Caspar pulled out his phone, opening up snapchat to take a video.  
"Hey Joe," he cooed. "how are you doing?"

The brunet looked up from his phone, ready to tell him about being tired because someone couldn't keep it in their pants this morning. When he saw Caspar pointing his phone at him however, he composed himself, answering casually.

They haven't told their viewers about their relationship yet, and even if they did, Joe wasn't about to publicly share details about their sex life.

"I'm so tired, man."  
  
"Why?"

He smirked at the boy, giggling and laying his head on his bag, mostly to hide the love bites that showed on the right side of his neck.

Caspar chuckled at his flustered boyfriend.  
  
"We can't talk about that." he said smugly, ending the snapchat.

"You're an ass." Joe said, going back to his phone.

"Well, they say you are what you eat."

The woman behind them gasped and hurriedly reached over to cover the child's ears. She scowled at them as she got up and lead the child to move to the front of the train car.

"Caspar!"


End file.
